plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bug Bot Imp
For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). :Also, not to be confused with Bug Zombie, a zombie in Lost City. (falling down only) |first seen = Far Future - Day 7 |flavor text = He always wanted to "see the world", "be his own boss", and "meet and consume interesting brains". He still doesn't understand how he got stuck in this cramped Bug Bot job 24/7. }}Bug Bot Imp is the Far Future variant of Imp in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a small, yellow mechanized walker controlled by an Imp. It works exactly as the other Imp variants, except its toughness is higher and it moves differently from them. It is launched by the Gargantuar Prime. Bug Bot Imps will sometimes fall from the sky in the "Bot Swarm!" ambush. They also absorb 13.5 normal damage shots, which makes them tougher to deal with than other Imps (only Imp Porter is tougher than the Bug Bot Imp). Since they fall from the sky, a Blover can be used to blow them off the lawn. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Lands on the lawn past your defenses, then hops forward. He always wanted to "see the world", "be his own boss", and "meet and consume interesting brains". He still doesn't understand how he got stuck in this cramped Bug Bot job 24/7. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies They are the only Imps that will be immobilized by the E.M.Peach. When ambushing you from the sky, the Bug Bot Imps can be also blown away from the Blover, but your timing must be spot-on. The fastest way to deal with them is the Magnifying Grass. These Imps are even more dangerous because they absorb 13.5 normal damage shots, while the other variations have 9.25, so you need more defense to defeat them. Gallery Bug Bot Imp Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Bug Bot Imp Icon2.png|Almanac icon Bug bot imp opening.PNG|A buttered Bug Bot Imp mid-opening Future imp.png|Hypnotized Bug Bot Imp But imp eat.jpg|A Bug Bot Imp ate the player's brains. Dead bug imp.jpg|A dead Bug Bot Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Bug Bot Imp's sprites Trivia *Bug Bot Imps cannot be blown away by Blovers when uncurling or hopping, only when falling. **This trait is shared with Zombie Chicken, Jester Zombie and Punk Zombie. *Bug Bot Imp, Imp Monk Zombie from Dark Ages, Imp Dragon Zombie, Imp Mermaid Zombie, Yeti Imp, Lost City Imp Zombie, Impunk, Jurassic Imp, Tiger Imp, and Leprechaun Imp are the only Imp variants that can appear on their own. All of the others are thrown from Gargantuar's back, or appear with another type of zombie. However, other variants of Imps can appear on their own in Piñata Parties. *Bug Bot Imp's surprise attack, "Bot Swarm!", is similar to the surprise attack "Leprechauns!" in Piñata Party. *Before they are released, Bug Bot Imps look like the Varia Suit from Metroid when Samus uses her Morph Ball ability. *Bug Bot Imp and Imp Porter are the only Imps with more than ten health. *If a Bug Bot Imp falls on top of an Iceberg Lettuce, it will freeze, but will still be in ball form. *Bug Bot Imp cannot be stunned by E.M.Peach while in midair. *Imp, Imp Mummy, Bug Bot Imp, Yeti Imp, and Imp Porter are the only Imps that do not have the word "Zombie" in their names. *Bug Bot Imp was originally named "Spider Bot Imp" as lifted from the game files. Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Robot zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups